home_of_fanmade_sonic_stufffandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic.exe (Sprite Animation)
Sonic.exe (Sprite Animation) is a sprite animation uploaded by LucasRPDJ to YouTube during October 31, 2017. It's based on Sonic.exe, but adding some changes in the lore. Plot Sonic was walking through Green Hill until he saw a red ring. Sonic touches it, but the ring enters his body, brainwashing him and transforming him into Sonic.exe. Tails was also in Green Hill, so he follows Sonic. Tails saw destroyed tiles and dead animals, but continues and finds Sonic, until he reveals to be Sonic.exe and starts transforming the whole area into another version with negative colors. Then Tails is teleported to a reddish and black version of the area, and after walking for a bit of time, Sonic.exe starts making illusions of himself teleporting through all the screen. Then Sonic.exe appears and starts flying towards Tails, trying to catch him. Tails didn't run, so he was easily caught. He fell to the floor and started crying, but a few seconds after that, Sonic.exe appears in front of Tails and kills him. In another place, Knuckles has just entered Scrap Brain, however he seen Tails' dead body and started running. He was soon found by Sonic.exe and tries to attack him, but he teleports around him, and even makes illusions to scare Knuckles. In the end, Knuckles falls to the floor and starts crying, but Sonic.exe didn't care and kills him. Meanwhile in the future, in Sonic Mania, Sonic was trying to reach Eggman, but Sonic.exe appears and tries to attack him. Mania Sonic used the Spin Dash to send Sonic.exe backwards, jumps above him and prevents him from attacking Eggman. Then Sonic.exe teleports behind Mania Sonic, but he spindashes him. Eggman orders Metal Sonic and the Hard Boiled Heavies to attack Sonic.exe, but they were destroyed. When Sonic.exe was about to kill Eggman, a giant spring crushed him. Inside the spring, the ring leaves Sonic's body, but Mania Sonic catches the ring, and Sonic is teleported to Green Hill, where Knuckles and Tails reveals to be alive, and the trio do a victory pose to end the animation. Plot holes # Tails should have tried to run when Sonic.exe tried to catch him, because he should have heard the hallucinations' laugh. # Right after Knuckles leaves Tails' dead corpse, a non-dead Tails comes from the sky, as if he never died. # Mania Sonic should have become Sonic.exe right after he touched the ring, since that's exactly what happened to Sonic. Characters Main * Sonic.exe (Villain) * Tails (Dies from Sonic.exe, revives later on) * Knuckles (Dies from Sonic.exe, revives later on) * Eggman * Mania Sonic Secondary * Sonic * Metal Sonic (Gets destroyed by Sonic.exe) * Hard Boiled Heavies (Gets destroyed by Sonic.exe) Minor * Animals (Dies from Sonic.exe off-screen) Trivia * Sonic is considered a secondary character because he doesn't appear in most of the animation (and no, Sonic.exe in his body doesn't count). * Tails' crying sounds were extracted from a video called "Best Cry Ever", which shows a fragment of an episode of the A&E Show Intervention. * Knuckles' death scream is an echoed version of his most famous voiceline (not coming from Ugandan Knuckles, because they're totally different characters), "Oh no!". * If you pay attention, Mania Sonic's victory pose animation (before the red ring leaves Sonic's body) restarts 2 times before the scene changes to Sonic trapped inside the spring. * After the credits, a Sonic.exe scene appears and it shows Knuckles' easter egg, but before the transition, an error message box appears. It says "Knuckles.fla Has Stopped Working", with a text that says "Oh No", and the options "Restart", "Don't Chuckle" and "Delete" (the first of them doesn't are working).